A Big Misunderstanding
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: Some Assumptions can lead to a big misunderstanding until seen at first hand. Implied Grin x Nosedive.


Thanks to all who have read my first Mighty Ducks Story Little Silver Book. Now, get ready for an all new fic coming up next! I present to you A Big Misunderstanding!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Mighty Ducks, They belong to Disney.

A Big Misunderstanding.

 **Where: The Pond.**

 **Time: 3:34 p.m.**

 **Day: Saturday, August 5, 2002.**

 _"Finally Finished."_ Wildwing mentally sighed in relief and smiled as he placed his pen on the desk and closed his journal taking a well deserved stretch and crick his neck thus getting up to head out of his and Nosedive's shared bedroom. Saturdays were very rare for the Alien talking ducks to not do anything and just relax plus take a breather for once; if it wasn't sabatoging Dragaunus's evil plans, then it was playing Hockey, if it wasn't that, then it was dealing with Phil and another one of his Get Rich Quick schemes of photo shoots and other types of his stupid publicity stunts. However, this particular weekend, the ducks were free to do whatever they wanted to do without being bothered and they were taking advantage every minute of it. While the girls (along with Duke) were at the mall, Wildwing decided to stay behind with his little brother and the gentle _giant_ whom by far, have not been seen since their early morning practice and breakfast.

Since they had formed the Resistance, Nosedive who at first was intimidated by the larger duck's size, had really looked up to Grin like another older brother besides Duke and had done almost everything together; while both had different personalities, they had some things in common which was indeed watching the children's television program of Bernie the Bear (along with their never-ending debates whether or not the said character was a bear or not), going shopping for their favorite things, and eating out at times. The leader had to admit, he was a tad bit jealous, but nevertheless, had agreed to leave them be with their antics after all, it was all in good fun.

As he passed the Zen waterfowl's door, he could hear moaning on the other side which got him confused as he neared the area, placing his ear on the cold metallic surface, ocean blue eyes widened in realization hearing that it was Dive's voice as he sounded at full calm, peace, and...did he just hear a slight tone of intimacy?

 _"Oh yeah Grin, just like that, mmm..."_

 _"What the!? are they doing what I think they're..."_ Shaking out all of the inappropriate thoughts out his head, he bit his bottom lip wondering what in the name of Ducaine they were doing in there; to be honest, he wanted to break down the door and ask for an explanation about what was going on but being the rational leader that he was, he decided to keep listening to hear if there was going to be any more noises within the confines of the Philosopher's quarters and sure enough, this time, he heard Grin's voice.

"Patience little one, the more relaxed you are, the better it will be for me to release the growing tension within you."

 _"Growing tension!? What did he mean by that!?"_

 _"Well, don't stop, I have to admit, you really do have magical hands, sooooo goooood...ah.."_ Wing was definitely at a loss couldn't believe what he was actually hearing; Nosedive and Grin...together? That couldn't be! Although the pair had gotten closer than normal, that still didn't sit well with the captain/Leader. In his eyes, Nosedive was still just a kid who was not old enough to be in a relationship or secret relationship with an adult especially if that said adult was one of the members on both the Hockey playing and crime fighting team using wise references that to this day, they still didn't quite understand anyway. To him, he could think of all the unnecessary images that had clouded his mind as his first thought was to bang on the door until it would drop down.

Luckily, he knew Grin's passcode from the last time he had visited him from a week ago when he had tea with him as well as having a conversation about a nightmare that he had had. The door slowly slid all the way back; without a second thought, he soon ran inside to breakup whatever moment the two ducks were having only to see that Grin was behind his younger sibling with his hands on his back while the blonde who was lying on his stomach half naked with only his shirt off opened one eye to witness his Older brother inside.

"Hey Wing, what's up?" Dive asked his voice sounding slightly at ease as well as with a hint of annoyance that they were interrupted by the white mallard's overprotective streak for him. The avian only stared dumbfounded as he witnessed the dozens of lit candles and smell the sweet scent of incense all around.

"Uh...I was just passing by to see what you both were up to. But I guess that uh..." Dive rolled his eyes knowing exactly where this was all leading to.

"Oh grow up, you big Hatchling, what, you've never had a massage before?"

"A massage?"

"Duh Captain Oblivious...don't you always feel stressed whenever we are fighting Old Lizard Lips, not to mention playing Hockey and being good lookin' for all of our die hard fans?"

Wildwing chuckled at that feeling immensely relieved to know that they were not doing...it as he calmly put a hand on his beating heart to slow it down. _"Oh thank puck..._ So, that's what he was giving you huh?"

Both nodded. "Of course, what did you think we were doing?"

Pale feathers soon turned into a bright shade of crimson as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh nothing...nothing at all hehe. Hey, I'm going to go make some lunch, do you two need anything?"

"Nah, we're going to go see a movie then grab some dinner on the way back here." Nosedive explained while Grin nodded leaving his leader to nod as well heading out to make his way towards the kitchen. As the footsteps faded, Dive sighed in relief grinning up at his boyfriend who returned the same smile as he gently used his giant hand to stroke the teen's blonde locks.

"Do you think we should tell him that we are one?" He whispered seeing the young member think for a moment shaking his head in response.

"Not yet, besides, if he found out, he would most likely de-feather you and lock me in our room until I'm old and grey. And you see how he gets angry at times especially when it comes onto keeping me grounded; because he still thinks that I'm still too young to be dating anybody. Grin chuckled his deep laugh vibrated throughout his body causing Nosedive to giggle who soon put his shirt on and both of them walked out of the pond to go into town.

"So, I was thinking, they have this really cool action movie out called Mission Impossible and if you don't want to see it, then there's Agent Cody Banks." Grin smiled warmly hearing his lover's blabbering. Despite his immaturity and childish antics, he loved his inner spirit full of mirth and youth that really had shed some light through the seriousness of the team since they were formed. They were what balanced each-other.

"Any movie is good as long as we are seeing it together." Nosedive grinned and together, they both walked hand in hand.

There are rarely any fics of Nosedive and Grin together So I decided to help add one into the Fandom :) when I was doing this, I couldn't help but to laugh knowing that Wildwing thought that his brother and team mate were having you know what I mean; like Nosedive, Wing also has an imagination as well just not overactive as his little brother's; in the beginning of the story, he was writing a story in his journal which he does whenever they're not battling Dragaunus or playing Hockey.

Mission Impossible and Agent Cody Banks are really action movies. M.I came out in May of 1996 while A.C.B came out in March of 2003 although the story starts in the Summer of 2002. However, I didn't see Agent Cody Banks until Summer of 2004 when I was 9 back then.


End file.
